This Can't End With Sinking
by RustyCage500
Summary: Admiral Kazemiya Ryoutaro have one goal, that goal is to archive peace with Abyssal Fleet. Is bringing few Abyssal ship-girl to his side will help him? Find out by reading this story and review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Right now the attractive young man with short brown hair, purple eyes and pale skin is observing the ocean, "Admiral, are you alright?" He turned around and saw young woman with slightly tanned skin, glasses and short white hair pulled into two ponytails at the sides of her head with two wing like extensions, "Yes Musashi I'm alright, and how are you feeling after your upgrade?" She looked at him and smiled, "I'm feeling better than ever, say…what is our target Admiral?" He pointed at the ocean in front of the ship, "Atago used one of her recon seaplanes, looks like we found a Harbor Princess, Elite Wo-Class Carrier and Elite Re-Class Battleship is accompanying her, there's also huge number of Elite I-Class Destroyers, first we need to get rid of I-Class Destroyers before they get too close to us."

"Tell Bismarck, Mutsu and Nagato to get ready, I will go talk to the rest." She nodded and walked away, "Everyone are already fully upgraded, we will do it." He turned toward the group of seven girls, when he get closer to them they looked at him and smiled, "Atago, Takao, Tenryuu, Kako, Furutaka and Kinugasa, you all should get ready for a battle, as you all have medium range of operation so you will go first, our target this time is Harbour Princess, Musashi and Bismarck will be our main force against her planes because they operate at long distance and have AA weapon."

Admiral looked down with a grim expression, "Just please…if situation will get really bad then retreat…I don't want to lose anyone else…just like it was with Fusou." Atago stand up and looked at him, "Admiral…we know that Fusou was your wife, losing her wasn't only hard for you Admiral, Fusou was our friend after all, right now you should think about yourself Admiral." He looked into her eyes and smiled, "You're right Atago, I should have more faith in myself and all of you, let's win this battle and go home."

He began to walk toward his cabin, when he was out of sight Tenryuu raised her hand, "I have a question, as you all know I'm just one year with you all, I want to know who this Fusou was." Atago was about to answer but Akashi interrupted her, "As you heard Fusou was Admiral's wife and fifth ship in his fleet, Admiral was only nineteen years old when he was appointed as a Admiral, when Fusou was build Admiral already taken quiet a liking to her, when he was twenty years old he married her."

Akashi dropped her head down and her smile disappeared, "Then two years later she died, she didn't sink, she was ripped into pieces by Battleship Princess…I talked to Fusou before her sortie, I asked why he was so happy and then I learned something…she was pregnant with Admiral's child, she said that she will tell him after she will come back but…after Admiral learned about her death I was the one to tell him that."

Tears slowly started to appear in her eyes, "I thought that telling him when wounds are still fresh will be better but…I was wrong…he didn't come out from his room for half year, thanks to Murakumo his first shipgirl and secretary everything was somehow working, now here we are three years after her death." Everyone are visibly sad, even Tenryuu who started to sob lightly, "I will kill her, I will kill Battleship Princess." Kako looked at her in disbelieve, "I thought that you don't like him?"

Tenryuu blushed slightly and looked away, "W-well that was at the beginning, but now that I know some more about him I'm somehow…impressed, even after his wife and unborn child were killed he's still fighting with Abyssal Fleet, that's why I will help him." Atago smiled and patted her head, "Thank you Tenryuu, maybe killing Battleship Princess can finally bring him some peace."

Somewhere else at the ocean, on a small deserted island stands very tall woman with glowing red eyes, long white hair, very pale skin and black horn with two glowing red stripes at her forehead, she is dressed in a white dress reaching to her thighs with sleeves that are ended with black ornamented ring-like extension, her breasts are sustained with black ornamented thing and her neck is covered with black ornamented collar.

Wo-Class Carrier walked up to her and kneeled, "Harbour Princess…our target is…coming this way, what…are your orders?" Harbour Princess looked at her subordinate and sighed, "We're waiting for him…this Admiral is…causing too much trouble…for us, that's why…we are going to kill him." Wo-Class nodded and walked toward the ocean, Harbour Princess sighed and looked at the sky, "If you could just…stand back from this then…you wouldn't be in danger, we…just want a revenge for forgetting about us." Few hours later it finally started.

"Admiral, my recon plane spotted an enemy, they are heading our way!" Admiral nodded and raised his hand, "Everyone attack, stick to the plan and don't die!" Everyone nodded and jumped into the ocean, they surfed in the direction of the enemy with one goal, to win and return safely, "When we get back, I will surely confess to Admiral!" Takao shouted with a bright smile on her face, everyone except Tenryuu looked at her with a slight blush, "What!?" They shouted in unison.

Takao blushed and started to play with her fingers, "Well…I loved Admiral for a while so I wanted to tell him about that." Atago smiled and nodded, "I also love Admiral, he's always so kind to the others, he's also intelligent and very handsome, probably everyone else are in love with him, few times I noticed Murakumo blushing when he didn't look in her direction." She looked at Tenryuu and smirked, "And how about you tsundere-chan?" Tenryuu blushed very hard and glared at Atago, "I'm not a ship like that, I don't feel anything for him." Atago giggled at this, "You isn't very convincing with that blush on your face."

Tenryuu wanted to say something else but a roar of Musashi 46cm triple cannon silenced her, "If you have time to argue with each other then you can also focus on the enemy!" Everyone nodded and started to fire at the Abyssal Fleet, sounds of cannons filled the ocean, I-Class Destroyers even if they were fast enough to swim near the shipgirls they didn't stand a chance against shipgirls cannons.

"There's no end of this!" Tenryuu shouted and launched her torpedoes, they hit one of the destroyers and eleven more around it were also hit by the explosion, Atago looked at Tenryuu and sighed, "Great, her switch just flipped." One of destroyers swim near Atago and was about to shot but she stomped it, "Don't get so cocky." She was about to charge forth but she spotted large number of Abyssal Fighters, "Musashi, Bismarck look up!" Both of them immediately started to shot at the incoming planes before they could get any closer.

"Tenryuu!" Mutsu shouted at her and she nodded, Tenryuu maneuvered between incoming destroyers and searched for the carrier, then she spotted her, she have white hair, white skin and red eyes, she have big black hat-like thing on her head, teeth-like necklace and dark cape, she also wears white one-piece swimsuit, black gloves, black boots and something that resemble black leggings, she also have a black staff.

"Here you are you Abyssal bitch!" She take out her sword and slashed at her but Wo blocked it with her staff, "I won't give up…so easily shipgirl, you…and your Admiral will die…very painfully." That pissed of Tenryuu, she put even more strength into her next slash, "You won't…put even…single finger…ON MY ADMIRAL!" Her attack caused Wo to lose her balance and dive underwater, when Tenryuu could no longer spot her shadow underwater she rushed forward slashing few destroyers on her way toward the main goal.

Harbour Princess is observing the battle from a faraway place, she looked down and saw Wo emerging from the ocean with a big cut across her chest, "I'm sorry Princess…they are stronger…than we thought they are, what…are your orders?" Harbour Princess looked at the battlefield with a slight frown, "Continue with the attack…if they win then…we were just too weak…for them." Wo nodded and rushed toward the battlefield, "How can he…have so much strength to fight…Battleship Princess killed…his wife but he's…still fighting, truly…strange human." Harbour Princess wondered aloud with slight blush.

Meanwhile Bismarck drei was fighting with Re-Class Battleship, "Don't run you Abyssal scum!" Bismarck was shooting at her with both of her 38cm Triple cannons, "You should…try harder if…you want to sink me!" Re-Class used her 16inch triple cannon to counter her attack, Bismarck shots mostly hit her but it didn't did too much damage, "What wrong with you, you should die already!" she shoot few more times before Mutsu and Atago moved in to help her.

Combined fire of two 38cm twin cannons and four 41cm twin cannons were slowly pushing Re-Class back, "I won't…let you sink…ME SO EASILY!" Re-Class didn't noticed that she was pushed into a trap, behind her Musashi was ready to deliver a final shot, when her 46cm triple cannon touched Re-Class back it was already over, before Re-Class acknowledged what happened Bismarck, Mutsu and Nagato pointed they main cannons close to her body, all four shoot at once destroying Re-Class.

"Alright now to the main goal!" All four of them rushed where Harbour Princess probably were leaving rest of the shipgirls to deal with the leftover I-Class Destroyers, when they were done they also rushed forward, "Let's finish this and return to the Admiral!" Atago shouted and speed up, meanwhile Admiral's warship was following the shipgirls, after few minutes they finally spotted her and began to attack, in a moment sky turned dark and shipgirls looked up in terror, more than four hundred Abyssal fighters, torpedo bombers and dive bombers covered the sun and began they own attack.

"Shot them down!" Bismarck shouted and started to fire from her 3,7cm Flak M42, soon rest of the ship girls with AA weapon joined her and the rest of them without it rushed forward to take down Harbour Princess, when Nagato, Mutsu, Kinugasa, Atago and Takao get closer to both of them they saw Wo-Class, Harbour Princess and a small child with white hair and two horn-like things on her head, "What the hell is that child doing here?!" Nagato shouted and stopped, rest of the shipgirls followed her example, Harbour Princess quickly hide the child behind her, "Don't come…any closer, Wo…take them down."

Wo nodded and rushed forward, before Harbour Princess was kneeling but now she stand up and her harbor module dematerialized, "Wow…she's half time bigger than Admiral." Mutsu stated and rushed forward, "Shit, I'm out of ammo Nagato shouted and rushed to hit Harbour Princess with her fist, she was about to hit her but Harbour Princess massive hand blocked it, "It's futile." She slapped Nagato sending her into the ocean, after few seconds she was already at the surface, "She's strong, very strong." Nagato jumped from the water and once again rushed at her with Mutsu and Kinugasa, meanwhile Atago and Takao were shooting at the Wo with remaining ammo, "You all are…really strong, Abyssal…Fleet will take…care of you…when you sink." Atago gritted her teeth's, 'I have only few torpedoes left, but I must try.' She looked at Takao, "Takao, torpedoes!" She nodded and both of the launched they torpedoes at the shocked Wo.

Explosion send Wo flying for a few meters then she crashed into the ocean, "Good job Takao." Atago smiled, few seconds later her radio turned on, "**Atago, change of plan, capture both Wo-Class and Harbour Princess.**" Atago nodded and quickly dived, when she saw Wo slowly falling into the depth of the ocean she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the surface, when they get there Atago contacted her Admiral, "Admiral I captured Wo-class, there's also one problem, a child is with Harbour Princess." Admiral didn't respond for few seconds but then he asked, "**Is that child have two black horns?**" Atago was rather surprised but confirmed, "Yes, do you know her?" Admiral sighed, "**It's a Northern Princess, capture her as well, I also wanted to capture Re-Class but she was too dangerous, anyway bring Wo-Class to me.**"

Admiral turned off his radio and Atago sighed, "Takao help the others, I will take her to the Admiral's warship." She nodded and rushed toward Harbour Princess, meanwhile Bismarck and the rest of the shipgirls were finishing with Abyssal planes, after last one was destroyed Bismarck sighed, "Finally, I never shot down so many airplanes in one battle." Everyone nodded with a light smiles, "We should help the others." Musashi said and was about to move forward but she spotted Atago carrying Wo-Class, "What are you doing Atago?" Musashi asked with a slight frown.

"Admiral gave new orders, we must capture Wo-Class, Harbour Princess and Northern Princess, you all should go and help the others because they don't have any more ammo." Musashi looked at her slightly confused, "Why would he order something like that?" She asked but then brushed it off, "Never mind, if it's his decision then I won't complain." Atago smiled and rushed toward Admiral's warship and the rest of the shipgirls to where Harbour and Northern Princess are.

Back with Mutsu, Nagato and Kinugasa, Nagato once again tried to hit Harbour Princess but she blocked it, she was about to counter but Mutsu and Kinugasa forced her to block her sides, "You don't understand…anything…at all…" Harbour princess spin around hit all three of them and forcing them back, meanwhile Takao sneaked past Harbour Princess and slowly surfed near the Northern Princess, she spotted Takao and readied her cannon, "Don't come closer…I'm telling you…" Takao smiled at her and also readied her cannons, "I don't want to hurt you so don't force me to shot, I just want you to come with me." Northern Princess slightly jumped from fear and shake her head, "Don't shot…I'll go with you…so don't shot, bullets…hurts very bad." She looked like she was about to cry, Takao smiled at her and hugged her, 'She's still a child after all, it can't be helped.' She picked Northern Princess up and rushed back to Admiral.

Meanwhile Atago returned to Admiral with Akashi following her, "Why did you follow me Akashi, they could need you." She shake her head and smiled, "They will take care of themselves and that girl need some repairing, let's go to the one of free cabins and put her there." Atago nodded with a smiled and walked toward the cabins with Wo who was unconscious, when they finally found free room Admiral found them, "Good to see than you both are alright, Akashi please take care of Wo, when we will return to the base I will assign a room for them." Atago looked at him slightly confused, "But why do you want to capture them Admiral, I still don't understand." He sighed and smiled, "If we just sink them they will be resurrected soon, but if we bring them to our side they will help us, I just think that not all of them are bad to the bones, they just need someone to help them." Atago smiled and blushed slightly, 'That's my Admiral, even if they are enemy, he's still trying to help them.' Small yawn break her thoughts, she looked at the bed and saw that Wo was awake.

She quickly tried to grab her staff but she didn't found it, "Just calm down, we don't want to hurt you." Wo looked at Admiral slightly confused, "What did…you just say?" Admiral smiled and take off his hat, "I'm Admiral of this fleet, my name is Kazemiya Ryoutaro, pleases to meet you Wo-san." She looked at him in disbelieve, "Why don't you…just kill me?" Ryoutaro sighed and looked at her with a smile, "I don't want to end this war through the annihilation of the other side but through the peace, I know that we can coexist together but we just never tried that." Wo nodded and that hat-like thing turned into a particles and disappeared, she started to play with her hairs and smiled at him slightly.

"That could be…a very good idea…let's try this…A-Admiral." He giggled slightly and sighed in relieve, "Just call me Ryoutaro if you want." Wo nodded and wanted to say something else to Admiral but Akashi pushed him out from the room, "You will talk with her later now go, I must examine her." Ryoutaro nodded and walked away, Akashi locked the door and turned toward Wo, "Can you please undress, I must make few tests." Wo nodded with a slight blush and take off her clothes, when she was done Akashi ordered her to lay down, "Say Wo-san, why all of Abyssal Fleet have such pale skin?" Wo looked at her still begin uncomfortable with begin naked, "Well…at the bottom of the ocean…is always very cold…that's why our skin is…so pale, you want…to know something else?"

Akashi nodded without hesitation, "Why all of you talk like that, is this some kind of damage?" Wo looked at her with uneasy expression, "I don't know…maybe it's because our…memories are damaged…but, can you…please hurry up…it's somehow embarrassing…for me." Akashi nodded and began with her examination, after few minutes she came to a final stop, it wasn't needed but her curiosity take better of her, she spread her legs and pussy, Wo gasped at the sudden move, "So we isn't very different, you also have womb, say Wo-san do any of Abyssal ever give birth?"

Wo shake her head, "We probably can…give birth but…there isn't any male sunken ship…and we don't have contact…with humans except…from fighting them." Akashi nodded with a satisfied grin, meanwhile with Harbour Princess, she saw Takao carrying Northern Princess so she rushed to stop her but then the rest of the ship girls came, "Don't hurt…that child!" Takao stopped and looked at her, "Then give up and come with us, you can act strong but I can see that you're using your remaining strength." Harbour Princess looked down clearly ashamed of herself because an enemy saw through her mask, "I get it…just don't…hurt…this…child…" After saying that she collapsed, Mutsu and Nagato hold her by her shoulders, "That was hard, now let's go back, it will be getting dark soon." Everyone nodded and returned to Admiral's warship.

When they get back to the base it was two hours before dawn, Admiral give abyssal girls one room where they could relax, Harbour Princess was still sleeping and Northern Princess was playing with Takao, it seems like small princess take quite a liking to her, meanwhile Wo was in Admiral office, "Looks like Northern Princess don't have any problem with staying here, what about you." Wo smiled and nodded, "I also don't…have any problem…with staying here…it could be…very funny." Admiral smiled at her but then noticed her gaze at his desk, he followed it and saw small white box that contained a silver ring that his wife was once wearing, after her death Akashi found it, it was broken into few pieces from the impact.

"Admiral what is it?" Admiral smiled slightly at her and showed her the ring, "It was belonging to my wife, she died three years ago in a fight with Battleship Princess." Wo looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't…mean to." He quickly shake his head, "It's fine, I probably should get married soon, I have twenty-five years, thinking about family is normal." She looked at him slightly intrigued, "So you want to marry one of your shipgirls?" He nodded with a blush, "Well…everyone have special place in my heart that's why I wanted to marry all of them, I know that few of them have feeling for me and if I would choose only one then the other will be hurt."

Wo looked at him with a warm smile, "Now I know why all…of them wants to fight for you…you're very kind man, you…have my support in your fight…personally I don't like Battleship Princess…so I will help you." He smiled and stick out his hand toward her, "Then let's fight together for the peaceful future Wo-san." She nodded and shake his hand, soon after Takao walked in with Northern Princess, "Admiral, Harbour Princess will soon wake up." He nodded and all four of them walked where Harbour Princess were, Admiral was first to walk in, he looked at the bed and saw Harbour Princess sitting at it, she looked at him with a frown.

"Why did you…capture me?" Takao, Wo and Northern Princess walked after Admiral, Harbour Princess glared at Wo, "Why are you with…that human scum?" Wo wanted to say something but Ryoutaro stopped her, "She didn't do anything wrong." Harbour Princess looked at him very surprised, "Are you defending…your enemy...you really have…something wrong with…your head."

Harbour Princess stand up and glared down at him, Takao readied her cannon but Northern Princess stopped her, "Don't shoot at her, she isn't bad!" Takao looked at her slightly surprised and Harbour Princess does the same, Wo walked up to her, "Admiral want a peace with…Abyssal Fleet, that's why…I will help him." Harbour Princess looked at her then at Admiral, "If Wo trusts you then …I don't mind helping…but you must show me that…your wish is true…from the bottom of…your heart."

Admiral smiled and looked into her eyes, "You won't be disappointed in me, I will make peace with Abyssal Fleet even if it will cost my life." Harbour Princess smiled slightly and nodded, "You're surely strange human…I don't sense any…insincerity in your words…I trust you so…do your best, I will…also help you with this and…you can call me Harbour." Admiral nodded and walked out leaving everyone else inside, Takao turned toward her and smiled.

"Thank you for helping us Harbour-san, having a Princess at our side will help archive peace much faster." Harbour smiled slightly and looked at Northern Princess, "Looks like she take…quiet a liking to you." Northern nodded and smiled at Takao, "Takao is taking good…care of me." Takao smiled and picked Northern Princess up, "We will go for a walk, have fun." Takao walked out, Harbour looked at Wo, "Are you sure…you want to help him?" Wo nodded with a slight blush, "He won't forget about…any of us, I trust him…and I will help him…he even told me his secret."

Harbour raised her eyebrow, "Secret?" Wo nodded and sat down on a bed, "He knows that few girls…are having feelings for him…that's why he wants…to marry them, looks…like marriage institution…allows polygamy." Harbour looked at her in disbelieve, "He wants to marry them…just because they like him?" Wo nodded and smiled at her superior, "Maybe we also…can find happiness here." Harbour nodded and looked through the window at the beautiful sea, "Maybe this really…can't end with sinking."


	2. Notification 25 Dec 2014

**Notification:**

Lately I don't have too much time for writing but I would never stop any of my fanfiction, please be patience because I don't want to give you a crappy fast-written story.

I hope you all will understand.

Rusty.


End file.
